


Pineapple does not go on pizza.

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Myself, Cute, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, pineapple on pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: Where Harry and Draco are friends- Until Harry reveals he likes pineapple on pizza- after that Draco isn't so sure their friendship can continue.





	Pineapple does not go on pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge myself prompt 4. write less than 500 words. 
> 
> this was hard.  
> so hard.

Nobody had ever understood Harry Potter, like Draco Malfoy. Not for lack of trying- but other people just didn’t-get it. 

Raised like a lamb to the slaughter and manipulated like a pawn- without any regard to his feelings- the description felt all to familiar to them both. 

And of course; the entire wizarding world thought he was crazy. 

“Potter shacking up with a death eater- scandal on page 4.” 

He had laughed at that one- surely if he really had shacked up with Malfoy that news would have been worth the cover. 

“listen hear you little ponce- there is no way your argument could even come close to being considered valid- I won’t hear another word on the matter.” Draco huffed

“but- “

“shh.” Draco replied- turning his nose up at Harry’s attempted rebuttal. 

“you’re a prat.” Harry replied with a laugh- taking an enormous bite out of his pizza. 

“at least I don’t put tropical fruit- on my pizza.” He retorted. 

Harry let out another laugh- turns out introducing Draco to muggle things was hilarious- it also turns out that Draco hates pineapple on pizza with an overwhelming amount of passion.

He had never seen someone get so fired up over pizza toppings- he felt he was close to being hexed.

“you two make the cutest couple!” the waitress commented- swinging by with new colas- “arguing like an old married couple- just too adorable.” 

“we’re not- “Harry started, at the same time Draco said, “thank you.” 

Harry shot him a questioning look. 

“well let me know if you need anything dears.” She crooned- making her way back towards the kitchen. 

“what was that?” harry asked- not overly annoyed- just curious. He attempted to convey that with his tone- but he had never been very good at- talking. So, he hoped it worked. 

Malfoy shrugged. 

“we’re not dating.” Harry suppled, cautiously, “are we?” 

Malfoy smirked back at him, “we could be.” He said in answer- “do you want to be?” 

“I don’t see why not.” He answered after mulling the idea over briefly in his mind. 

Malfoy smiled at him- “then this- was our first date. “he reached his hand out to lace his fingers with Harry’s where they lay on the table. “and you’re paying because I am terrible with muggle money. 

Harry laughed- flashing back to the week before when Malfoy had attempted to pay for something with muggle money and had floundered for twenty minutes before accepting help. 

“that you do.” 

As it turns out- Harry’s decision to shack up with Malfoy did in fact make the front page; and for once he had very little to complain about because he thought if there was any image that described their relationship perfectly. It was the one the photographer had snapped of Harry enthusiastically eating pizza with pineapple- and Draco staring at him- face torn between adoring- and disgusted. 

He had never been happier- because nobody truly understood him, the way Draco did.


End file.
